ECG-gated multi-row spiral investigations of the heart are generally known in the case of multi-row CT units. Reference may be made by way of example to DE 196 22 075 C2, DE 197 40 214 A1, DE 198 42 240 A1, DE 102 44 180 A1, DE 199 57 082 A1 or DE 198 42 238 A1. It is common to all these known methods for investigation of moving objects that during the investigation of the moving object the movement information or pulse energy is picked up from the moving object itself, which is to be displayed, the heart readily being selected in the concretely represented embodiments of the above-named patent applications as the organ to be scanned, and the signal information on the movement state being obtained by an ECG lead.